Rio A Blue Bird's Past
by benderjam
Summary: Nigel returns to exact his revenge on Blu, and his family and friends. Blu seeks to find out the truth about his past and about his parents.
1. Blu's Parents

Rio A Blue Bird's Past

Chapter 1 Blu's Parents

Fifteen years ago in Rio

It was a bright and sunny day in Rio and the birds of the jungle were just waking up. In a tall tree with a hollow were two adult blue macaws; they were a mated male and female, the female was holding her only son in her wings. The baby was only a week old and the mother was smiling as she rocked him back and forth as he was sleeping. The father smiled and put his wing on his wife's shoulder; she gently placed the baby in the center of the nest and they both left the nest to get food for him. When they were searching for food they came across three smugglers; one of them had a white feathered cockatoo on his shoulder, the cockatoo was ugly but evil as he ate the last meat off of a chicken leg.

Marcel: "Alright boys, lets bag some birds!"

The blue macaw parents were worried and knew that they had to get to their baby before it was too late.

A few minutes later

The birds of the jungle started singing and dancing, suddenly the baby blue macaw woke up and started dancing around in happiness. He looked and saw a mother yellow macaw toss her babies out of the nest and then they started to fly into the air. The baby smiled at this sight and he looked into the trees and opened his wings as he was about to fly. Suddenly some cages and nets started trapping birds of different species; the baby blue macaw shook in fear and then fell out of the tree. The baby emerged from the bushes and chirped in nervousness as he could not talk yet; suddenly a cage fell on the baby blue macaw and the evil cockatoo was standing on top of it and looked at the baby with an evil eye.

Suddenly the smugglers came and Marcel said, "Excellent work Nigel, he's young but is worth a lot."

The smugglers loaded the cage onto their jeep with a bunch of other caged birds. They started to drive away when the mother and father blue macaws returned to the nest to find their baby was gone. They became worried and looked around until they saw the jeep driving away with him; they quickly flew after it. The smugglers drove to their hideout in the jungle; when they stopped the jeep they walked inside and left the cages in the car. The baby blue macaw's parents arrived and opened the door to his cage; the mother grabbed the baby in her legs and held him up to her chest; he was smiling until the smugglers and the cockatoo came out and saw them.

The parents quickly flew away and Marcel yelled, "Nigel, get them!"

The ugly cockatoo started flying after them; he swooped down a few times and tried to grab them but both the parents managed to dodge him. The smugglers were also running after them. The parents knew they couldn't lose the cockatoo so they saw a plane that was going to take off. It was with people that were catching and selling birds legally and humanely for a pet store. The blue macaw parents were sad but knew what they had to do; they flew to an open bird cage and put their baby in it. The baby started crying and they too cried for having to leave their son, the mother and the father quickly silenced their son and hugged him and the mother kissed him on the head. They slowly started to leave and closed the door as tears ran down their faces. Suddenly the cockatoo came and grabbed them both by their necks; a shadow appeared over the baby as the cockatoo used his talons to kill the parents. The baby cried in both sadness and fear and the cockatoo turned to see him in the cage and flew towards him.

He opened the door and slowly reached for the baby while saying, "Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." When he grabbed the baby, he said, "…Much!"

He was holding the baby in his foot and pulled him up to his face; the baby suddenly showed an angry expression and pulled out a bunch of feathers beneath the cockatoo's left eye. The cockatoo screamed in pain and the baby scratched him with his talons. The cockatoo accidentally tossed the baby back into the cage and fell underneath the table it was on. A man came to the table and closed the door to the cage and loaded the cage onto the plane. The baby was now terrified. The door to the cargo hold slowly started to close and outside the baby saw the cockatoo get up when the smugglers came.

Marcel: "Wow! Nigel, what happened to you?"

Nigel did not know what he was talking about and then he saw his reflection in a nearby mirror and said to himself, "That little bird ripped out my feathers!"

The baby bird injured Nigel to where that area beneath his eye would permanently be a bald spot.

Then as the smugglers started to walk away, Nigel said, "If I ever see that bird again I will kill him!"

The plane took off with the new orphan baby blue macaw inside it.

A few days later in Moose Lake, Minnesota

A truck was driving by and the driver suddenly saw a red light and came to a sharp stop, the back door opened and a wooden box with holes in it fell out and onto the street. Inside the box was the baby blue macaw, he looked around the box and started chirping sadly and lonely. He lied in the corner of the box in a small bed, he closed his eyes, shivering from the outside snow and missing his parents. Suddenly the top came off and a little girl opened the box and saw him. She slowly put her hands to him; the baby blue macaw flinched in fear.

The little girl said, "It's okay, it's okay."

She picked him up and gently petted his head and said, "I'll take care of you."

She closed her eyes smiling and put the baby blue macaw to her cheek. The baby smiled and closed his eyes and rubbed his head on her cheek.


	2. Memories Return

Rio A Blue Bird's Past

Chapter 2 Memories Return

It was almost two years since Blu and Jewel first met on Carnival and defeated Nigel and the smugglers. Two months after they met and flew into the jungle to spend their lives together, they had three children. They had two boys and one girl; their boys' names were Spix and Carlos, they were both the same shade as Blu, but Carlos was slightly taller than Spix. Their third child was their daughter that was a similar shade of blue as Jewel; her name was Ruby. Carnival was only three days away, this would be the kids' second Carnival and they were excited; Spix, Carlos, and Ruby were only one year old, but for blue macaws, it is like being a five year old human.

The sun was coming up to start a beautiful day in Rio and all the birds of the jungle started to sing and dance.

Chorus: "All the Birds of a feather

Do what they love most of all.

Moon and the stars, strumming guitars

That's why we love Carnival"

Jewel: "Loving our life in the Jungle

Everything's wild and free"

Blu: "Never alone, cause this is our home"

Spix, Ruby, and Carlos flew to them and joined in: "Magic can happen for real, in Rio"

All: "All by itself (by itself)

You can't see it coming

You can't find it anywhere else"

Pedro: "I'm a Caporoeira king a king a king a king a

Birds like me cause I'm a hot wing-a (Pedro's hot wing-a aww)"

Nico: "Everybody here loves samba"

Pedro: "I like the Samba"

Rafeal: "Rhythm you feel in your heart"

Pedro: "I'm the samba master"

Nico: "Beauty and love, what more could you want

Everything can be for Real, in Rio"

Chorus: "Here's something else (something else)

You just feel it happening

You won't find it anywhere else"

When they stopped singing, many of the birds started flying to the city for different reasons. Blu, Jewel, Spix, Carlos, and Ruby flew onto a branch of their tree and looked at the city of Rio as the sun rose from the horizon.

Blu: "It's a beautiful day!"

Jewel: "I'll say! And Carnival is only a few days away!"

Spix: "I can't wait for Carnival!"

Carlos: "Yeah; if it's anything like our first year it will be great!"

Ruby: "I wish it would come faster."

Blu: "Now kids, we know you're excited about Carnival, but you have to patient; it will be here before you even know it!"

Jewel: "That's right!"

Suddenly Nico and Pedro flew by and greeted them. The two of them were excited about Carnival as well; Nico started hitting his wing on his bottle cap like it was a tambourine and Ruby, Carlos, and Spix started laughing. Nico and Pedro were slightly bigger than the three baby blue macaws.

Nico looked down at them and said, "Hey kids, glad to see you're in the spirit of Carnival! Hey Blu, Jewel, Rafy says high." Blu looked at Nico and Pedro and said, "Thanks guys. It sure is a beautiful day today." Pedro rubbed Spix's head and said, "Yeah that big ol' sun is shining its light on everything!"

While they were talking, Ruby looked behind Nico and Pedro and saw a dark part of the jungle near the other side of Rio. The area consisted of dead tree trunks and hollowed out logs.

Ruby pointed to the area and asked, "Daddy, what's that dark place over there?" Blu looked at the area and said, "I don't know. I've never seen that before." Jewel, Spix, and Carlos looked at it and when Nico and Pedro saw it Nico said, "That's the wasteland. Most of the trees and plants there are dead." Pedro hopped next to him and said, "Yeah, and the birds that live there are meaner than a vulture!" Nico then said, "Yeah, and there's barely any food there, so they sneak out and steal food from other birds sometimes." Blu's eyes widened and he said, "Wow, they don't sound like good company." Pedro said, "Trust us you do not wanna go there! They will go demon hawk on you!"

Spix, Ruby, and Carlos became frightened and moved closer to Blu and Jewel. Blu and Jewel gave Nico and Pedro an angry look because they were frightening the kids.

Nico: "But don't worry, if they come out, we will throw down on their ugly butts!"

Pedro: "Yeah; what are we talking about them for, it's almost Carnival!"

Spix, Ruby, and Carlos's frightened expressions turned to expressions of happiness and excitement.

Spix: "I can't wait for the parade!"

Pedro: "Yeah Spix! The parade is great, but I love the parties and the samba!"

Blu: "The parties are great; I love Carnival!"

Nico: "Of course you do, with all the parties, music, and samba, can you imagine anybody not liking Carnival!"

Meanwhile somewhere else in the jungle

Nigel was walking on the ground with all of his feathers grown back.

He was angry as he said, "I loathe Carnival! All the birds dancing around happily! The cheerful music and parties! Not to mention it is the day I lost those two blue macaws and when that male defeated and humiliated me! Them and their precious friends enjoying the time of Carnival! I shall have my vengeance on the lot of them!"

He saw Blu and Jewel fly overhead; Spix, Ruby, and Carlos were with them but he didn't see them through the tree branches. Nigel could fly up and attack them but, as much as it pained him, he wanted to create a complex plan that would give him his revenge. He wanted to smuggle Jewel and their friends, but he wanted to kill Blu for defeating and humiliating him.

Nigel: "I will get you pretty bird!"

Nigel then flew low into a different direction because he was going to break Marcel, Tipa, and Armando out of jail.

Blu, Jewel, and their chicks flew to an edge of the city that had many fruit stands. They started walking on he ground and headed for a large area that was covered by a large table cloth; this is where a party was taking place. Luiz was standing outside and was shaking his but to the music; when he saw Blu and Jewel he ran to them and hugged them.

Luiz: "Hey, Blu, Jewel; great to see ya!"

When he stopped hugging them they had some of his drool on them.

He saw Spix, Carlos, and Ruby and petted them on the heads while saying, "Spix, Ruby, Carlos, haven't seen you in a while!"

The three baby blue macaws chuckled because they liked Luiz almost as much as they like Nico and Pedro. They entered the party and saw many birds and marmosets dancing to the music. Nico and Pedro were there beating on old soup cans like they were drums, and so was Mauro.

They started singing "Hot Wings", the song they sang when Blu first came to Rio.

When they were finished, Blu went outside and saw an old abandoned airport not far away. He flew to it, for it seemed oddly familiar to him; he stopped and stood on an old tarmac where a plane would launch off. Suddenly Blu had a vision in his mind; he was a baby and he was crying while two adult blue macaws turned away from him.

Jewel and the kids came up and Jewel asked, "Blu what are you doing?" Blu turned around and said, "Huh? Sorry Jewel." Jewel then asked, "Are you okay, you don't seem like your normal self." Spix then walked up to Blu and said, "Yeah daddy." Blu then said, "I just had a strange vision." Jewel then asked, "Of what?" Blu answered, "I think I saw my parents, and that I was a baby." Carlos then walked up to Blu and said, "But daddy, you're not a baby." Jewel then looked at him and said, "No Carlos, he means he had a strange memory of him as a baby with his parents." Blu then said, "I'm beginning to wonder where I came from." Jewel was confused and said, "Uh Blu, you're a father, you know that baby birds come from eggs, and how the eggs are made." Blu then said, "That's not what I meant Jewel; I meant where was I born. My earliest memory is living with Linda in Minnesota." Jewel thought for a moment and said, "Well, we should worry about that later, come on kids, let's go home." Blu thought and said, "You go, I'll catch up." Jewel then replied, "Okay."

She and the kids flew home and she looked back at Blu with a concerned expression. Blu then flew to Linda who was living with Tulio and Fernando. Blu stood on the window sill of their home and Linda walked to him and Blu pounded his foot against her hand and they both went "boom".

Linda: "Tulio, Fernando, Blu's here!"

Tulio came down stairs and said, "Oh, it's great to see you!"

Tulio then started squawking to try and communicate with Blu, but Blu did not understand a word he tried to say.

Suddenly Fernando came down and said, "Hey, I was looking through the attic and I found this wooden box."

Linda: "That's the box I found Blu in."

Everyone, even Blu, looked at her with a surprised expression. Linda noticed Blu's expression and realized she never told him how she found him.

Linda then smiled and said, "It was just another normal winter day in Moose Lake Minnesota. I was eight years old and I was walking down the street when I saw this box on the sidewalk; I heard a small chirping coming from it and I opened it and saw Blu, looking scared. So I brought him home and fed him and bought a bird cage and decided to keep him as my friend."

Blu was amazed as she pulled out an old picture her parents took the day she found him. He never saw the picture before and was wondering how he ended up in that box.

Tulio: "You know he looks just like a baby blue macaw I found a picture of in the basement of the aviary."

He walked into a closet and pulled out a dusty box and said, "People have cataloged birds and animals that have lived here for years."

He opened it and pulled out a picture of a baby blue macaw alone in the hollow of a tree. Blu looked at the picture and his eyes widened as he knew it was him.

Tulio: "I read that we lost this bird to smugglers, I wonder what happened to him."

Linda: "That's Blu! That's Blu as a baby!"

She grabbed the photo and held it next to the picture she had of her and Blu when she found him.

Fernando looked at the pictures and said, "You're right, that is him."

Linda turned to Blu and said, "What do you know Blu, you're actually from Rio!"

Blu was shocked and immediately flew out and headed back to his tree. Linda was confused because she felt Blu was not being himself.

Tulio realized what was going on and said, "Linda, I think Blu is wondering what happened to his parents."

Linda: "Ohhh."

Meanwhile at the jail of Rio

A security guard was walking by when he saw a cockatoo on the ground, looking frightened and injured. He slowly went to it and held it in his hands and tried to calm it down.

The bird was Nigel, who put a rag up to the guard's face, then the guard fell into unconsciousness and Nigel proudly said, "Never send a human to do a bird's job."

Nigel then grabbed the rag and kept knocking out all of the guards in the jail. Marcel, Tipa, and Armando saw him and he took the keys and unlocked their cell door.

Marcel: "Nice work Nigel!"

Tipa happily said, "Yeah good job Nigel!"

Nigel hissed at Tipa and stood on Marcel's shoulder, then they ran out of the jail and through the streets of Rio.


	3. We Shall Win

Rio A Blue Bird's Past

Chapter 3 We Shall Win

Nigel and the smugglers returned to their hideout; the back was completely empty because Blu and Jewel had freed all the birds that they captured. Tipa, Armando, and Marcel changed out of their prison clothes while Nigel flew onto his crane neck. Nigel had once killed a crane and he mounted its head and neck on the wall for him to stand on. Tipa and Armando sat on the couch and started watching TV while Nigel pulled out a picture of Blu; he taped it to the wall above the neck of the crane. He then took his talon and sliced a thin hole where Blu's neck was.

Nigel: "I will steal your mate and friends and smuggle them away from your precious home. But I will not do that to you; no smuggling is too good for you, I shall not rest until I kill you!"

Suddenly a news report appeared on the TV and the reporter showed a video of Blu, Jewel, Spix, Ruby, and Carlos.

Tipa: "Hey Marcel, you might wanna see this."

Marcel walked to the couch and Nigel flew onto the back of the couch; Tipa and Armando saw Nigel and were so scared that they fell off the couch screaming.

Nigel saw Blu and Jewel dancing with Spix, Carlos, and Ruby and said, "Your precious family will pay deeply!"

Tipa got up and said, "Hey, they're kinda cute birds."

Marcel smiled evilly and said, "They're certainly valuable."

Then the reporter started talking about Linda and how she had Blu her entire life and the reporter showed the picture of Linda and Blu when she first found him. Nigel recognized Blu as a baby and his eyes widened in shock but then they turned to great anger.

Tipa: "Hey, he looks just like that baby bird we lost seventeen years ago."

Marcel: "That's because he is that bird, idiot!"

Nigel flew to Marcel's desk and pulled out an old picture he had of Blu when he was a baby; the picture had many tears in it from Nigel scratching it with his talons. He put the picture of Blu as a baby next to the one of him at his current age.

Nigel: "I should have known how big a pest you really are!"

Nigel already hated Blu enough to where he wanted to kill him, but now he had even more reason to kill Blu. He remembered the day he had Blu in his clutches but Blu gave Nigel his permanent bald spot under his left eye.

Nigel remembered Blu's parents and said, "I believe I can use this to my advantage."

Later at Blu's tree

Blu, Jewel, Spix, Carlos, Spix, and all their friends were at the tree and Blu had just told everyone what he had just heard Linda say.

Nico: "So you're actually from Rio?"

Blu: "Yes."

Rafael grabbed Eva and said, "That's great, that means you've really been home the whole time you were here."

Blu: "It's not where I came from that gets me."

Jewel walked next to him and asked, "Then what's bothering you?"

Blu: "If I was actually born here in the wild and was stolen by smugglers, than what happened to my parents? And why didn't they stop the smugglers?"

Jewel felt sympathy for Blu and said, "Blu, I'm sure your parents loved you very much and that they were very sad when they lost you."

Blu smiled in a manner meaning he was trying to cheer up and he said, "Thanks Jewel, you're probably right."

Rafael: "Yeah Blu; besides, you should be happy about what you do have and not about what you don't have. You've got Jewel and Spix, Carlos, and Ruby."

Blu smiled and said, "You're right Rafael, I would not trade my family for the world."

Jewel and the kids hugged Blu and he closed his eyes and smiled.

Nico: "What are we feeling sad about, Carnival is almost here."

Pedro: "Yeah, let's take it to the next level!"

They all started singing and dancing in happiness and Blu was starting to feel better.

Later in the Wasteland

There was a large group of ugly and evil looking birds; three of them were fighting over a mango they found. Nigel was flying to them with an evil smile across his face. He landed on the ground and everyone immediately saw him and was surprised.

The leader, whose an ugly blue and gold macaw by the name of Zeus, saw Nigel and said, "Nigel?"

Nigel: "Hello my friends; now that that's out of the way, you are going to help me."

There was an ugly flamingo by the name of Pete; he was fighting with an ugly parakeet by the name of Ramon; before Nigel arrived the two of them were fighting with Zeus over the mango.

Pete: "Why would we do that?"

Nigel: "Because I can make it worth your while."

Nigel noticed that an old toucan was standing in front of him. She looked somewhat like Eva, but she looked much older and her beak was orange and yellow.

Nigel knew her and looked at her with an evil smile and said, "Oh hello LaBarbara; I seem to recall that the last time we saw each other, you said that if I did not change my evil ways that I would meet a bird that would defeat me. Well, it seems that you were wrong."

LaBarbara looked at him angrily and said, "We'll see about that Nigel."

Nigel replied, "Oh we will see."

He turned his attention back to Zeus, Pete, and Ramon and Ramon said, "What are you implying?"

Nigel: "I have a deal for you; you will help me get my revenge on my enemies."

Pete: "What's in it for us?"

Nigel: "You will have a much better life than this."

Zeus: "Keep talking."

Nigel: "If you help me, you won't have to scavenge for food."

The three of them cheered in happiness and so did all the other birds around them.

But Nigel interrupted and said, "Not so fast; I am in charge of all of you!"

Zeus: "Woah! Woah! I am the leader here! If you want the throne you have to take out the king! You and me are gonna fight, and whoever wins is in charge!"

Nigel: "I'm waiting."

Zeus flew towards Nigel and was ready to fight, but Nigel, without even breaking a sweat, grabbed Zeus's throat and started choking him. Zeus couldn't win so he immediately tapped out for Nigel to stop.

Nigel: "I'm the leader now."

The others looked mad and Nigel pulled out some bananas and threw them to Pete and Ramon. The birds gathered around and started eating the bananas like a bunch of dogs trying to eat one steak.

Ramon: "So what do we have to do?"

Nigel: "You're going to help me get my revenge on the bird who humiliated me, and his family and friends."

Pete: "Right, so we'll find them and beat them up!"

Nigel: "That's nowhere near good enough!"

Zeus: "Then we'll kidnap his family and make him pay a ransom."

Nigel: "You are a disgrace to the word evil!"

Ramon: "Well what are we supposed to do; smuggle them?"

Nigel smiled evilly and said, "You read my mind."

The other birds looked at him with shock and confusion.

Then Nigel started walking and music started playing. LaBarbara just watched them with a blank expression; LaBarbara was not evil like all the other birds in the Wasteland, she only stayed there because they would not let her leave.

Nigel: "_I know you all feel temptation_

_Because of your lack of good food_

_But for goodness sake, ignore your fixation_

_I will make sure you're renewed_"

He slapped Ramon and Ramon stood tall and straight like a soldier in the presence of one superior to him. And on the next lines Nigel noticed Ramon twitching in an insane manner.

"_It's clear from your mental condition_

_The years hear have not been very kind_

_But you have a wonderful mission_"

He turned to Zeus and Pete and continued singing.

"_You must make sure you're not left behind!_

_We shall win the greatest pleasure._

_We shall win the ultimate prize._

_Our wondrous victory_

_Will go down in history_"

Pete: "And how do we serve you?"

Nigel: "_Listen if you want glory!_

_I know you feel ignored_

_But you'll get a reward_

_When I am paid for what I do._

_And this will go to your kin_

_We shall Wiiiiin!_"

Ramon: "Yeah, we're gonna win! Oh yeah! Wait… win what?"

Nigel: "Our victory over the blue macaws and their friends!"

Ramon: "We're gonna challenge them to a soccer game?"

Nigel grabbed his throat and said, "No you idiot, we're going to smuggle them." He smiled evilly and said, "And kill Blu!"

Zeus: "Great idea! Why didn't we think of that?"

Nigel: "Yes; listen to me, and you'll never stay here again!"

The three of them cheered and Pete yelled, "Smuggle the birds!"

Then all the other birds around them yelled, "Smuggle the birds! Smuggle the birds!"

Then all the birds started flying past Nigel in V formations, like fighter jets and they began singing.

"_Our wondrous goal is acquired!_

_We'll kill whoever resists!_"

Nigel: "_Of course, quid pro quo, you're required_

_to perform certain actions for this._

_You'll all receive such wonders_

_Because I am as great as can be_

_But we can not make any blunders_"

On the next lines Nigel flew into the flock and they scattered while storm clouds gathered in the sky and lighting started to flash as Nigel yelled at them.

Nigel: "_You won't even live without me!_

_We shall win the greatest of treasures_

_We shall win the most wonderful victory_"

Nigel flew to the highest branch to where the wind and rain was blowing on him with lightning flashing in the sky above him, all the other birds were dancing on branches and trees beneath him.

"_Our devious planning_

_is naturally banning_

_our amount of denial_

_which is why I'll,_

_be seen as corrected,_

_honored,_

_respected,_

_and feared for the wonder I am_

_Yes my beak and my talons cut skin,_

_We shall Wiiiin!_"

All: "_Yes our beaks and our talons cut skin_

_We shall wiiiiiiiiin!_"

Nigel laughed manically when they finished.

**Author's note: I based the song I call "We shall win" off of the song "Be Prepared" from Lion King. I'm hoping it will inspire someone with a youtube account to post a music video like that.**

**Please Review**


	4. Like Taking Candy from a Baby

Rio A Blue Bird's Past

Chapter 4 Like Taking Candy from a Baby

The next day, it was a bright and sunny day and Carnival was only two days away. The birds of Rio were excited; Blu, Jewel, Spix, Carlos, and Ruby emerged from their tree and looked at the beautiful sunrise. Rafael and his family flew onto their tree branch and happily greeted them.

Rafael: "Hey love birds; how are you and your kids doing?"

Blu: "Not bad; glad to see your family's doing well."

Eva: "I want you to hear this song I just heard."

Blu, Jewel, and their kids said, "No, no, please, that's not necessary!"

Eva: "Oh, I insist!"

Eva: "_That's when love_

_Turns nighttime into day_

_And that's when loneliness goes away_

_And that's why_

_You gotta be strong tonight_

'_cause only love can build us a bridge of light_"

Blu, Jewel, Spix, Ruby, and Carlos covered their ears in pain and moaned in pain.

Rafael: "Like an angel's quire!"

He turned and noticed the others were showing they didn't like it and he whispered, "Pretend she's good or I'll never hear the end of it!"

When she finished, they clapped their wings and Blu said, "Bravo; that was great!"

Rafael: "Come here my love!"

Rafael and Eva started kissing and their eighteen kids went, "Ewww!"

Nico and Pedro quickly flew by and were breathing heavily as if they were exhausted. They landed on a tree branch in front of everyone and looked like they were terrified.

Spix: "Hello uncle Nico and uncle Pedro."

Blu: "What's wrong with you two; you look like you've seen a ghost."

Nico: "All the birds from the Wasteland are flying all over the place."

Jewel: "Are they causing trouble?"

Pedro: "We don't know what their doing, but it can't be good!"

Rafael: "We should go see Luiz; Eva, you take the kids home and keep them safe."

Eva: "Alright."

She flew to their tree with their eighteen chicks while the rest of them flew to Luiz's garage. They walked in and Luiz jumped out of a car hood and tried to scare them but Blu and Jewel stood in place with blank expressions on their faces. He got some of his drool on them and they wiped it off with disgusted expressions on their faces.

Blu: "Hey Luiz."

Luiz: "Aww come on, lighten up!"

Jewel: "We came to talk to you."

Luiz: "Alright, go ahead."

Pedro: "The birds of the Wasteland are flying all over Rio and we think they're up to trouble."

Luiz: "Grrrrrr! I hate those guys! They ruin Carnival for everyone!"

Spix: "Why?"

Nico: "They don't get to enjoy all the stuff we have, so they wanna wreck the fun for every other bird."

Luiz: "Yeah, but I think they're the least of your problems!"

Rafael: "What are you talking about?"

Luiz: "I heard those smugglers got out of jail yesterday and that they are started to catch birds."

Blu and Jewel looked at each other with worried expressions and then put their wings on Spix, Ruby, and Carlos's shoulders.

Blu: "If they're back they'll want us, because we're the last blue macaws on Earth."

Rafael: "Don't worry, if they want you they'll have to go through us!"

Luiz: "Yeah, and if I see them, I'll bite their butts off!"

Nico: "Yeah, those jerks think they own everything!"

Luiz: "They'll even smuggle marmosets if they can!"

Blu: "Well I can live with that."

Luiz: "Eh, they're jerks, but they're not that bad; they just like to steal things from people and mess with other guys."

Jewel: "Well we're not going to let these guys ruin Carnival for us or our kids!"

Nico: "Yeah, we're gonna get things poppin!"

Blu: "We should get home and get ready for Carnival."

Rafael: "Yeah, and I better get back to Eva; a bird can only take so much of the kids, alone."

They flew out of Luiz's garage and back to the jungle; little did they know that Ramon, Zeus, and Pete were watching them. They flew to the roof of the smugglers' warehouse, all the birds from the Wasteland were there and Nigel turned to the three of them.

Nigel: "What news have you?"

Pete: "They know about us; we could go catch em in a cage and bring them here."

Nigel: "That won't work; we need to lure them into our clutches."

Nigel got a devious idea and an evil smile appeared across his face.

Nigel: "We must capture their friends, and the rest of them shall be drawn into our trap; like a moth to the flame. Capture two of their friends and bring them here!"

Zeus: "Yes sir!"

They turned around and flew into the jungle. Nigel felt extremely confident and turned to LaBabara.

Nigel: "LaBabara, after seeing my current process, what do you think will happen?"

LaBarbara: "Nothing has changed Nigel, a bird will eventually get the best of you and you will be defeated."

Nigel: "That is impossible!"

LaBarbara: "It is not impossible; especially when you have already been beaten and humiliated by one blue macaw in your life."

Nigel: "That does not make you right!"

LaBarbara: "You're right; being right makes me right."

Nigel: "But when I kill him, you will be wrong."

Later that night

Nico and Pedro returned to their tree, which they shared, and Zeus and Ramon came out of their hollow and scared them. Nico and Pedro screamed and flew away; Zeus and Ramon chased them to the smugglers car and they got caught in a cage.

Marcel was on the phone when he saw them and he put his hand over the phone and said, "They'll probably sell for a few bucks." They drove back to the warehouse and Nigel was in the drivers seat with Marcel when he got off the phone and said, "Alright guys, we need at least the three blue macaw chicks and one of the parents; he said he would like all five but he'll settle four the three and one of the parents." Nigel smiled evilly and said, "Excellent!" When they returned to the warehouse they hung Nico and Pedro's cage in a room and Nigel did not show his face but said to himself, "Like taking candy from a baby!"


	5. The Trap

Rio A Blue Bird's Past

Chapter 5 The Trap

In the jungle

Blu and Jewel were watching their kids dance by tapping their feet on the tree branches to make a beat. Blu and Jewel had warm smiles on their faces, but Blu still thought about what happened to his parents; he did not say anything because he didn't want to worry his family.

Suddenly Rafael and his family flew by and Jewel said, "Are you okay guys? You look like you just saw a ghost." Blu and Spix, Ruby, and Carlos turned to them and Rafael said, "Nico and Pedro were just kidnapped by some of those birds from the wasteland! They're working for the smugglers!" Blu was shocked and said, "Oh no! We have to save them!" He turned to Jewel and said, "You stay here and keep the kids safe until I get back!" Jewel shook her head and said, "No way, I'm not letting you go in there alone! We do this together." Blu then replied, "Very well, kids you have to stay here until we get back." Ruby then said, "But we want to help save Uncle Nico and Uncle Pedro too." Jewel looked at the kids and said, "No, you have to stay here where it's safe."

They took off into the sky with Rafael, Eva, and their eighteen toucan chicks. Suddenly they heard something from behind them and turned around to see Spix, Carlos, and Ruby following them.

Jewel: "We told you to stay home!"

Spix: "We don't wanna stay home; we want mangos."

Carlos: "We're going to save Uncle Nico and Pedro, not get mangos."

Spix: "Well we might find some on the way back."

Blu: "Alright you can come, but stay close to us the entire time!"

Ruby: "Got it!"

They were on there way to the smugglers hideout when they looked down and saw the marmosets dancing on the ground. They flew down to the marmosets who were surprised when they landed.

Blu: "Hello, haven't seen you in a while."

Mauro: "Yeah haven't seen you two since…"

Jewel: "Let's cut to the chase; our friends have been kidnapped by smugglers and we want you to help us save them."

Mauro: "You couldn't pay us to do that!"

Spix: "But our friends are in danger."

Mauro: "Life goes on."

Blu: "But you guys do hate the smugglers, right?"

Mauro: "Of course we do, I'd like bite them in the butt, but if we even go near their hideout they'll just catch us too."

Blu: "But if we all work as team…"

Mauro: "Then they'd still catch us and smuggle us!"

Jewel: "But we out number them; with you guys there's no way we can lose."

Mauro: "They've got cages and nets and they're stronger than us."

Ruby: "But we have to save our friends."

Mauro: "It's time to give up birds; you're friends are doomed."

Blu: "If you don't want to help us that's fine; but we are going to save our friends."

Blu turned around and was about to fly away when Mauro said, "Good luck chicken meat."

Blu led them all to the smugglers hideout; when they arrived they peaked through a fan in the wall, where they could see the three smugglers watching TV. They all moved to the window where they could see the room that had cages with birds in them; one of them had Nico and Pedro inside it.

Blu turned to Spix, Ruby, and Carlos and said, "You kids stay close to me and your mother at all times."

Ruby: "Okay daddy."

Rafael turned to face his eighteen toucan chicks and said, "That goes for you too kids."

They all nodded and the birds quietly entered the room. Nico and Pedro saw them and were about to scream in excitement but Jewel put one of the feathers of wing over her beak, meaning be quiet. They flew to Nico and Pedro's cage and were about to unlock it, when suddenly the lights flashed on and they turned around to see the smugglers smiling at them angrily. They all started flying around the room trying to avoid the smugglers' hands; Marcel grabbed Blu but he bit his thumb and Marcel let go. Tipa grabbed Rafael but Rafael pecked his beak into Tipa's eye, causing him to let go. They stopped when Marcel grabbed Carlos, Spix, and Ruby and Tipa and Armando grabbed all eighteen of Rafael and Eva's chicks. Marcel put Spix, Carlos, and Ruby in a cage and Blu and Jewel tried to save them but Marcel closed the door on them and Tipa and Armando did the same thing with Rafael and Eva and their chicks.

Marcel saw that the sky was orange outside and he said, "We have to load the truck before the parade starts so we can get in the parade in our lousy float."

Tipa: "Can I drive this time?"

Marcel: "And leave me to dance on that thing, not a chance!"

They turned the lights off and started walking out while Blu pretended to be terrified.

When they closed the door he said, "Are they gone?"

Jewel: "Yep, we're clear."

Blu opened the cage door and they stood on the bars that were outside where the door would be; they stopped moving when a chicken bone hit the cage and they watched it fall to the ground. They turned their heads to the side to see a shadowy bird standing in front of the window.

Blu: "There's something strangely familiar about that bird."

The bird stepped to the side out of the light from the sun and they saw that it was Nigel.

Blu was shocked and yelled, "Cheese and sprinkles!"

Blu, Jewel, and the kids went to the back of the cage as Nigel flew to their cage and closed the door while saying, "Hello pretty birds, so kind of you and your children to attend my little party."

Jewel: "How did you survive the plane's propeller?"

Nigel: "I managed to fly in the direction of the plane to avoid the propeller and it missed me by just a few inches. But I lost all of my feathers, and my dignity, because of you!" He said pointing at Blu.

Blu: "You got what you deserved!"

Nigel: "Shut up! It's payback time! Your precious friends and family will be smuggled and I will kill you!"

Blu: "And what makes you think you won't lose again?"

Nigel: "Because I have a new army."

After he completed his sentence, all the birds from wasteland flew through the window and stood on the bird cages around them.

LaBarbara flew to the blue macaws' cage and she examined Blu while saying, "You grew a lot since the last time I saw you. You've become strong, healthy, and you have a wonderful family."

Blu: "I don't know who you are, but please step aside."

LaBarbara flew onto the top of another bird cage and watched them.

Nigel said, "I will make you wish you had never met me!" Blu smiled and replied, "It's a little late for that." Nigel angrily said, "You've already fallen into my trap! I knew you would come to save your friends, so I waited for you to come so that I could catch you and have my revenge." Blu said, "Well I will escape along with my family and friends and will make you pay for trapping them!" LaBarbara was surprised and asked, "You don't want to make him pay for anything else?" Blu turned to her and said, "Yes, I want to make him pay for trying to smuggle us all before." Nigel laughed evilly and said, "You have no idea what is going on here, do you." Blu replied, "I don't know what you're trying to do, but it won't work." Nigel grabbed Blu by the throat and Ruby, Carlos, and Spix held their mother in fear as Nigel said, "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because I have something special in mind." He tossed Blu onto Jewel and the kids and said, "I'll be back momentarily to kill you; as for the rest of you, sweet nightmares!"

He flew out laughing evilly.


	6. Nigel was there

Rio A Blue Bird's Past

Chapter 6 Nigel was there

It was now night time and Blu looked around and noticed that all of the birds were looking at him with an angry expression. He tried to think of a way they could escape; suddenly he noticed two birds looking at each other with angry expressions. It was then that an idea appeared in his head.

He turned to the other birds and asked, "Why are guys helping this vulture, Nigel? What does he do for you?"

Zeus then answered, "He promises us that if we do this than we won't be stuck in the wasteland again, besides if we don't listen to him he'll kill us all!"

Blu then said, "Oh, so he doesn't treat any of you with respect."

Pete flew next to Zeus and said "No he treats some of us with a little bit of respect."

Blu smiled on the inside and said, "**Some** of you?"

One of the two angry birds said, "Yes some of us."

Blu then said, "I guess that means that he feels some of you are better than others, but I wonder which ones."

Jewel, Ruby, Spix, Carlos, and the others didn't know what Blu was trying to do, as they had expressions of confusion on their faces.

One of the angry birds said, "I'm certainly better than this guy!"

The other bird said, "No way! I am way better than this little birdie!"

The other one was even angrier and yelled, "If you're better than me, than why can I kick your tail feathers!"

The other one yelled, "No, I can kick your tail feathers and I will prove it!"

The two birds started fighting each other; then the rest of the birds flew them and tried to break them up. While they were distracted by the fight, Blu opened the cage door and Jewel and the kids and the others smiled in happiness, as they realized what he just did. Blu and his family quickly flew to Rafael and Eva's cage and opened the door, freeing them and their eighteen chicks. Then they quickly freed Nico and Pedro, but Nigel heard the screaming of the other birds, so he flew in and saw what was happening.

He then yelled, "You idiots stop fighting and get those birds!"

But they were too busy fighting to pay attention to him. Nigel flew in front of the window and prevented them from leaving. Nigel started angrily chasing all of them and then Pete, Zeus, and Ramon got out of the fight and started chasing some of the others to prevent them from escaping. Ramon was chasing Jewel, Pete was chasing Nico and Pedro, Zeus was chasing Rafael and his family, and Nigel was chasing Blu; Nigel couldn't catch Blu but while he was flying he turned his head to see that Spix, Ruby, and Carlos were standing on top of a cage, watching everything scared. An evil smile appeared on Nigel, but he flew into the cage that had chickens in it and some of their feathers went on his face. Then Blu saw Nigel flying to the kids, so he quickly stood in front of them bravely; when Nigel stood in front of Blu, he shook some of the chicken feathers but, some were still stuck to his face, they were covering the bald spot beneath his eye and he looked similar to how he did before he lost the feathers there. When Blu saw the feathers under Nigel's eye, his eyes widened and another vision appeared in his mind. He remembered the image of his parents leaving him in the cage at the old airport, but then, he saw an image of when he was a baby, and was in a cage and he saw Nigel looking down at him with an evil eye. Jewel flew in front of a wall and dodged Ramon's attack, causing him to hit into the wall and lie down unconscious. She turned to see Blu staring at Nigel, like he was in a trance.

When Blu was shocked back to reality he realized what Nigel was talking about earlier and he pointed at him and said, "You were there!"

Nigel laughed evilly and said, "Yes, I was there."

Nigel kicked Blu out of the way and he grabbed Ruby, Carlos, and Spix in his feet and threw them into a cage.

Jewel helped Blu get up and said, "Snap out of it Blu!"

Blu realized what Nigel just did and said, "Right sorry!"

Blu and Jewel flew towards the cage the kids were in, but the other birds from the Wasteland suddenly stopped fighting and surrounded the cage. They started to try to catch Blu and Jewel, so they flew away, knowing they could not take them all. Nico, Pedro, and the others saw what was happening and started flying toward the window. Blu, Jewel, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and Eva made it out, but the birds captured Rafael and Eva's eighteen children.

They flew away but Blu turned his head and yelled, "We'll come back to save you kids as soon as we can!"

When they were gone Nigel yelled, "After them!"

The other birds flew out the window and pursued them; Nigel walked next to LaBarbara with an evil smile. He knew that if the minions he acquired didn't capture them, then they would return to rescue Ruby, Spix, Carlos, and Rafael and Eva's kids.

Nigel walked to the poster of him when he was famous and said to LaBarbara, "You are clearly wrong LaBarbara; if that bird cannot defeat me then no bird can."

LaBarbara said, "Are you sure that he cannot defeat you? You just stole his three children! Surely he will come back for them!"

Nigel happily said, "Yes, and when he does he shall be mine to destroy, and I will have my revenge on him!"

LaBarbara said, "You can't keep taking out your anger on other people, Nigel."

When she said this she meant that he was taking out his anger on birds because of how he lost his looks and TV show.

LaBarbara continued, "If you're willing to change you can put an end to all of this."

Nigel chuckled and said, "Why would I do that?"

Labarbara answered, "So that you can make up to all the birds you hurt in your past."

Nigel angrily said, "I am hated by all birds! Don't you understand! Because I lost my looks, everyone finds me hideous and no one will treat me with respect!"

He then turned to Zeus and said, "Let LaBarbara go, she is of no use to me."

LaBarbara began to turn around as she said, "Goodbye Nigel, I hope you realize your mistake when you lose!"

Nigel happily said, "In life there are winners and losers; for example, I am a winner and you are all losers!"

LaBarbara flew out of the window and into the trees of the jungle.

Meanwhile

Blu, Jewel, and the others were being chased by almost all of the birds from the wasteland, so to lose them, they quickly ducked down into some trees, and the birds did not see them and they split up and flew in circles.

Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Eva, Nico, and Pedro landed on the ground; suddenly Mauro and the marmosets emerged from some bushes and he said, "What did you do? They're acting like someone just stole their stuff! What happened to defeating Nigel?" Suddenly the others got curious and Jewel asked, "Yeah Blu, what happened back there?" Blu noticed everyone looking at him and sighed and said, "It was that vision I had earlier, with my parents." Pedro was confused and said, "Yo what does that have to do with anything that's poppin right now?" Blu then said, "This time, I had a vision that Nigel was there too. He was involved with what happen with my parents." Jewel realized what he meant and said, "Alright Blu, I think you should stay here while we go save the kids." Blu was shocked and said, "What? I can't leave my kids when they need me!" Rafael put his wing around him and said, "Sorry amigo, but you're too distracted by this. We'll handle it; you wait here until we get back." Blu showed a sad expression and everyone flew into the air except Jewel as she grabbed Blu with her wings and said, "Don't worry Blu, we'll save the kids."

She kissed Blu on the beak and Blu smiled for a moment, but when they were gone he frowned. He then felt he had to go back there and find out what happened that day between Nigel and Blu's parents. Jewel and the others flew to the warehouse where the kids were being kept. They took a look through the window and could see the birds from the wasteland flying around like guards.

Jewel: "If we even take a step in there they'll catch us."

Eva said, "We need to get them out of there so we can get in there."

Nico suddenly thought of something and said, "I got an idea."

They huddled up and started whispering to each other, while Blu flew over the roof of the warehouse entered through a fan that was moving slowly in the wind and was missing one blade (the one Jewel tried to escape through in the movie) and was flying near the ceiling while Marcel, Tipa, and Armando were watching TV. He quietly took of the bars from an air vent on the other side of the room and started walking through (walking because it was so small inside).

It was dark inside the vent and he wasn't sure which way to go, but then he heard Nigel's voice say, "Keep searching, you must find them!"

He quietly walked in the direction of his voice and he quietly took off the bars and was at the ceiling of the room. He looked around and none of the other birds were flying at the height he was at, so he quietly walked across a board that went from both walls. He looked back and forth to make sure no one spotted him yet.

Suddenly he heard Nigel say, "I knew you'd come back!"

Blu looked down to see Nigel standing on the cage that Ruby, Spix, and Carlos were in. Blu looked at Nigel angrily as he was ready to fight him, but then Nigel put the chicken feathers over his bald spot, and the memory flashed in Blu's head again.

Nigel flew onto the board Blu was standing on and Blu said, "What happened that day?"

Nigel put his feather on his chin and pretended to think and said, "What day?"

Blu: "You know what day I mean!"

All the birds from the wasteland were watching this with joy, like it was a movie, but Spix, Ruby, and Carlos watched with fear.

Nigel: "Aww yes, that day."

Blu: "Yes!"

Nigel: "Yes, I was there, I saw your parents abandon you, oh how terrible. It would make me sad if weren't so entertaining. I believe it happened like this!"

After he completed the sentence he flew towards Blu and tried to grab him in his feet but Blu quickly flew out of the way. Then Nico whistled from outside and some of the birds heard him and flew out to look for them, when they left Jewel, Eva, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro flew in and started fighting the other birds. Nico threw his bottle cap at one's eye and he put his wing over his eye in pain, then Pedro tackled him in the chest. Jewel jumped in the air and made to birds fly into each other, knocking themselves unconscious. Suddenly they all heard the sound of Blu's voice and looked up to see Nigel trying to kill him.

Jewel yelled, "Blu!"

She started to fly in his direction but Blu saw her and yelled, "Jewel, you get the kids; I'll handle Nigel!"

Jewel looked down to see the kids in the cage scared and she nodded and flew and grabbed the keys brought them to the cage.

When she came to the cage Spix said, "Mommy, help us!"

Jewel started to put a key in the lock and said, "Don't worry, I'll get you out of there!"

She put the key in but it was the wrong key so she quickly changed and kept trying to unlock it.

Rafael and Eva started hitting birds with their beaks as they approached their kids' cage. Their kids were happy to see them as they grabbed the bars with the feathers on the end of their wings.

Zeus flew to a pickup truck that was right outside the window and he turned the nozzle on a propane tank in the back of it. When Nigel was chasing Blu he flew near the window and threw a lit match near the propane tank and it landed behind it, in the pickup truck.

Nigel had Blu cornered against the wall and said, "Are you willing to die to find the truth?"

Blu avoided Nigel's next attack and said, "Yes, but I'd rather not."

Jewel finally unlocked the cage and freed Spix, Carlos, and Ruby and they flew behind her to help Blu, but Pete stood in front of them, being that he was a flamingo that is much larger than a macaw. Pete grabbed Ruby in his foot but Jewel kicked his head and knocked him down; they tried to fly after him but Pete grabbed Jewel's tail feathers in one foot and Ruby, Carlos, and Spix in the other. Jewel continued to fight him while Nigel chased Blu.

Jewel hit Pete in the face and knocked him down, causing him to release the kids, but then Zeus and Ramon flew next to them and Jewel stood over the kids and saw Blu, then yelled, "Blu, get away from him!"

Blu managed to dodge Nigel's next attempt to catch him and he made Nigel hit the wall. Jewel looked out of the window and was able to see the propane tank and the match, she wanted to help Blu, but she couldn't leave Ruby, Spix, and Carlos.

Blu stood in front of Nigel with an angry expression and said, "No more running Nigel!"

Nigel smiled evilly and turned to Blu and said, "Yes indeed."

Blu then said, "Now talk!"

Nigel began to tell Blu while Blu tried to show no emotion but anger and he said, "Why do you want to know so much? You think it will make you feel any better? Fill some void in your heart? Well here's your answer, your parents didn't love you at all; you were a disappointment to them. They didn't even want you from the moment you hatched."

Blu's expression of anger turned to an expression of sadness and devastation.

Then Nigel said, "But I will make you feel better."

Nigel grabbed Blu's throat and flew towards the window and threw him at the propane tank. It tipped over and it started to role over to where the nozzle would point the gas at the match. Blu saw what was happening and tried to fly away screaming, but then it blew up.

Jewel held her wing out and yelled, "Nooooooo!"

Everyone looked out the window and could see the fire from the explosion and all of his friends had expressions of sadness and devastation, but Jewel, Ruby, Spix, and Carlos felt the more than any of them.

The sound of Blu screaming and the explosion echoed throughout the city and Luiz heard it and showed a sign of fear for his friend.

**Author's Note: Is Blu really dead? Has Nigel won? What will become of Jewel, Ruby, Carlos, and Spix? Stay tuned.**


	7. Blu finds out the truth

Rio A Blue Bird's Past

Chapter 7 Blu finds out the truth

When the tank exploded, the force from it blew Blu into the back of someone's jeep; he was unconscious and parts of his body were black from the explosion, similar to how Nigel was when he was electrocuted when he failed to recapture Blu and Jewel; suddenly the man drove to a bridge and made a sharp right turn and Blu fell out of the jeep and bounced off of the awning of a fruit stand. Blu landed on a skateboard which rolled down a street that moved downhill. When it reached the bottom of the hill the skateboard went up a ramp and into the air and it landed, with Blu on it, on the roof of a house. The skateboard started moving faster and it rolled across the roofs and into the jungle. It rolled up a hill, but then the front hit a tree root that was sticking out of the ground and catapulted Blu into the air and into a pond. Blu was floating on his back he drifted near a tree root sticking out of the bank of the pond, Blu stopped and a toucan's foot poked his belly. Blu awoke to find that he was in the hollow of a tree, wearing leaves around his chest and shoulder like bandages; he saw LaBarbara facing against the wall. Blu remembered her from the warehouse and thought that she was working with Nigel, so he tried to get up and quietly make his way to the hole of the hollow. He turned his head to look at it but then turned back to see her looking at him. Blu panicked but she put half of a mango in his beak and Blu ate it.

LaBarbara walked back to the wall and looked at him and said, "If I wanted you dead I would have left you in that pond."

Blu was confused and asked, "Then why did you save me?"

LaBarbara answered, "So you can fulfill your destiny and avenge your family."

Blu realized she wasn't talking about Jewel, Ruby, Carlos, and Spix so he asked, "What are you talking about? Where am I?"

Blu looked outside of the hollow to see a part of the jungle that had many old trees with leaves falling off of them.

LaBarbara said, "I'm surprised that you don't remember much. But you were very young when it happened."

Blu was confused and suddenly the vision of his parents appeared in his head and he tried to get it out of his mind.

LaBarbara saw what he was doing and said, "Maybe the memory is in your mind."

Blu denied it and said, "It's nothing, it's just a dream."

LaBarbara was looking at the nest inside the hollow they were standing in, the sticks were very old and dusty.

Then she turned to Blu and said, "Is it?"

Blu turned to her and looked in the center of the nest, suddenly his mind created an image of himself when he was a baby, sitting in the nest chirping happily. Blu's eyes widened as he turned around to see the rest of the jungle and his mind created an image in front of him. The trees were beautiful with flower pedals and it was a beautiful sunny day, there were birds flying around happily. There were parents playing with their children and children playing with each other, then he saw two adult blue macaws hovering in the air in front of his tree, they were his parents. Next he saw an image of himself happily standing in the hole of the hollow and his parents flew in and picked him up in their wings and held hugged him with bright smiles. Then Blu was shocked back to reality and he looked at everything with extreme curiousness.

LaBarbara suddenly said, "This used to be a wonderful place for birds. Nigel always helped smugglers kidnap birds because he lost his looks and TV show. I always told him that he would meet a bird that would put an end to his reign of terror, a bird like you."

Blu was shocked at what she said about him then she continued, "But I never could have known what would happen before then."

Suddenly another vision appeared in Blu's mind, he was watching the birds of the jungle singing and dancing and he was about to try and fly for the first time, but then he saw birds being captured by smugglers and he fell out of the tree and was put in a cage and looked up to see Nigel looking down at him with an evil eye. Blu was shocked back to reality again and he quickly flew down into the bushes below the tree and came back up holding a small blue feather in his fingers (or toes). It was the same color as his feathers but it was smaller and much older and it looked as though it would soon age into dust. Blu felt another vision come but he put his wing over his head like he had a headache and closed his eyes.

LaBarbara said, "Don't fight it; if you embrace it you'll know it."

Blu then nodded his head and closed his eyes and began to picture what happened seventeen years ago. He saw himself in a cage in the back of a truck outside of a warehouse in the jungle, suddenly his parents came and opened the cage and hugged him. Then he saw Marcel, Tipa, Armando, and Nigel come out of the building and Blu's parents started to fly away with him while Nigel was chasing them. Next Blu pictured Nigel swooping down to try and grab his parents but they avoided him and continued flying away with expressions on their faces indicating they were afraid he would get their son. He then saw them flying toward an airport that was being run by people who would sell birds legally. Blu's parents looked at him with a sad expression and then placed him in an empty cage. Blu began to cry as he held out his wings for them but they did nothing as tears ran down their faces. His parents made him smile as they hugged him goodbye with smiles indicating they loved him and his mother kissed him on the head. Then they put him back in the cage and closed the door and turned around and started to fly away. Suddenly Nigel grabbed them by their necks and knocked them down; Blu was scared as their shadow appeared over him of Nigel killing his parents using only his talons. Blu cried out of fear and sadness as he watched his parents die. Then Blu remembered Nigel turning to face him in the cage and opened the door poked his head and foot into the cage.

Nigel said, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." He reached for Blu and said, "…Much!"

Nigel grabbed Blu and held him to his face and Blu angrily bit his beak on the feathers beneath Nigel's eye and pulled out a huge chunk of them, giving him his permanent bald spot. The Blu scratched Nigel with his talons, causing Nigel to toss him back into the cage and hit his head on the top of the cage doorway. Nigel was dizzy and fell underneath the table while a man came and closed Blu's cage door and loaded him onto the plane. Blu was now very scared as he didn't know what was happening.

While the cargo door started to close Marcel and the others came and found Nigel and Marcel said, "Wow! Nigel, what happened to you?"

Nigel was confused until he saw his reflection in a nearby mirror, he then yelled to himself, "That little bird ripped out my feathers!"

They started to walk away with Nigel on Marcel's shoulder and he said, "If I ever see that bird again I will kill him!"

Blu heard what Nigel said just before the cargo door closed and the plane took off with him in it.

Blu was shocked back to reality and opened his eyes with a sad expression, for he finally knew what happened to his parents.

He looked down in sadness when LaBarbara walked behind him and said, "You may have not had a very good beginning but that doesn't make you any different from who you are now. It all depends on what you want, who you choose to be."

Blu suddenly remembered all the things that happened to him in his life, and his happiest memory was when he first kissed Jewel and when Ruby, Spix, and Carlos hatched.

A smile appeared on Blu's face and LaBarbara asked, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Blu had a serious expression on his face as he said, "I'm going back to save my friends and family."

LaBarbara knew why but she smiled and asked, "Why?"

Blu did not change his expression and said, "Because that… is who I am."

Blu quickly flew into the air and was on his way to save Jewel, the kids, and all of his friends.

**Author's Note: You may notice my clear reference to Kung Fu Panda 2 and my reference to Mighty Joe Young, but I also made a reference to Rango.**


	8. Blu's Destiny

Rio A Blue Bird's Past

Chapter 8 Blu's Destiny

A few hours later, the parade started and Marcel was driving the truck which Tipa and Armando made look like a horrible chicken float. Armando and Tipa were dancing on top of the truck wearing shirts they glued chicken feathers on and terrible chicken hats. The others were inside the truck, inside cages, while Nigel, Zeus, Pete, and Ramon were standing proudly and happily on some cages with evil smiles. Jewel, Spix, Carlos, and Ruby were all in one cage while Rafael, Eva, and their kids were sitting in a cage next to them and Nico and Pedro were in a cage on top of theirs. They all sat down with sad faces as they felt that Blu was gone forever; Nico and Pedro sat next to each other while leaning against the bars of the cage that were closest to Jewel and the kids. Rafael and Eva were sitting against the bars that were against Jewel's cage and their kids looked up at them with sad expressions, they couldn't even make themselves happy by pulling out feathers. Jewel, Ruby, Spix, and Carlos were the saddest of all; Jewel held the kids against her chest and close to her head as tears ran down her cheek, Ruby, Carlos, and Spix had their heads against her chest with their eyes closed.

Ruby opened her eyes and said, "Mommy, I miss Daddy."

Carlos looked up at her and said, "Me too."

Spix did the same thing and said, "Me too."

Jewel looked down at them and said, "I miss your father too kids, but I'm afraid he's not coming back."

Nigel stood on top of their cage with an evil smile and Jewel looked up at him with an angry expression.

Nigel said, "Oh pity, a family has lost their deer father. If I had a heart I would feel sympathy for you, but since I don't I love this. But don't worry; you and your friends will soon join him in heavenly party."

Jewel looked at him angrily but Spix, Ruby, and Carlos were too sad to be angry at him. Nigel left and Jewel looked back at the kids with a sad expression and tried to comfort them. Nigel flew onto Marcel's shoulder full of pride as Marcel drove the truck; they're truck was the first float in the parade. Tipa and Armando were dancing on top of the truck and everyone booed them. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando were in the audience and watching the parade while dancing. Tulio was showing Linda how to shake her tooshy.

Suddenly Fernando saw the float with Tipa and Marcel on it and pointed to it and said, "Look guys!"

Linda was shocked to see them and said, "They escaped from prison!"

Tulio noticed Marcel driving the truck and said, "They must be smuggling birds again!"

Linda: "We have to call the police!"

They ran out of the audience to find the police as soon as possible.

A few hours later

They made it to the air port and were starting to load the birds onto the plane. They were almost done. Nigel was standing on some cages while Ramon, Zeus, Pete, and the other birds were in some nearby trees and behind some boxes, to avoid getting smuggled themselves. Nigel smiled evilly as Marcel, Tipa, and Armando were about to load Jewel, Spix, Ruby, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, and Rafael, Eva, and their kids onto the plane. They picked up the cages and started walking to the cargo hold but stopped when they heard a macaw squawk. Jewel and the others heard it too and were looking around until they saw a mysterious macaw on the wing of the plane. Nigel and the others saw it too. Jewel squinted her eyes to see it more clearly and she recognized that it was Blu.

The others saw that it was him too and Jewel was amazed and said, "Blu?"

Blu took a few steps forward to where everyone could see it was him and Jewel and the others smiled and Jewel said, "He's alive! He's ALIVE!"

They all screamed in excitement and happiness, but Nigel felt great rage and said to himself, "How many times to I have to kill him!"

Blu looked at Nigel with an expression showing he was ready to fight and said, "That's right, I'm alive and I'm here to save my friends and family!"

Nigel smiled evilly and said, "I suppose they are the only family you have, since you're parents didn't even want you."

Blu did not let that get to him as he said, "You lied back there! I know what really happened. Yes my parents gave me up, but it was so they would save me from you! Then you killed them! I know everything!"

Nigel was surprised and said, "So, you remember it now."

Blu did not respond in anyway but Nigel knew it was true.

Nigel said, "Good."

Nigel bent the feathers on the end of his left wing and pointed to the bald spot beneath his eye and said, "Do you remember this?"

Blu replied, "Yes, and I would do it again if I had the chance!"

Marcel, Tipa, and Armando couldn't understand what was going on but Marcel knew that Blu was the blue macaw father and said, "Nigel get him!"

Nigel called to the birds from the wasteland and said, "Get him!"

They all flew out of the trees and headed for Blu, while Jewel, Spix, Ruby, Carlos, and the others watched with worried expressions. Suddenly Blu whispered and a bunch of pretty colorful birds flew to his side with expressions indicating they were ready to fight. There were flamingos, cranes, macaws of different colors, and parakeets that looked like colorful balls with wings, legs, and eyes and beaks.

Marcel saw all of the birds, including the ones from the wasteland and said, "We hit the jackpot!"

Blu and the other birds flew toward the birds from the wasteland and started fighting them. Some parakeets spun around an ugly macaw and made him so dizzy that he stopped flapping his wings and fell to the ground. The birds were flying everywhere while fighting each other; many of them flew to the ground to fight each other. While everyone was fighting Blu flew through the swarm of birds and made his way toward the cages. He flew to Jewel, Carlos, Ruby, and Spix's cage and they smiled to see him. He started to try to pick the lock when some ugly birds started to fly towards him to attack him.

Carlos saw them and yelled, "Daddy, look out!"

Blu turned around to see them and put his wings up and started to hit them away. Suddenly some birds stood on the ground and were about to grab Blu, but Blu turned around to see some marmosets jump on the bird, they started to punch him and pull out his feathers and bit him.

Blu was surprised when he saw Mauro jump onto the table and kick a few small birds in the face.

He happily yelled, "Mauro!"

Mauro looked at Blu and said, "This sure is a nice party!"

Blu happily asked, "But, why did you…"

Mauro knew what he was going to say and turned around with an expression of slight fear and said, "Your friend is very persuasive!"

Blu looked to see Luiz run onto the tarmac and he was head butting birds that came towards him, then he stopped near the table and donkey kicked two birds that flew behind him.

Blu happily yelled "Luiz!"

Luiz said, "You were having a popping party and you didn't invite me!"

Blu happily said, "This is great! You guys cover me while I free my family and friends."

Mauro pointed to him and said, "You got it!"

Blu started managed to pick the lock on his family's cage and freed them; they happily flew out and gave Blu a huge hug and Jewel kissed Blu on the beak.

Blu then opened Nico and Pedro's cage and they bounced their chests against his and Pedro said, "You sure know how to pop a cage open like a soda can!"

Blu quickly opened Rafael and Eva's cage and they and their kids came out of the cage. Rafael high fived Blu's wing and his kids jumped onto him and hugged him.

Blu looked at the birds in the cages in the plane and said, "We have to help the others!"

They all quickly opened all of the cages and freed the other birds, who joined the fight.

Marcel, Tipa, and Armando looked up in the air and around them to see all the birds flying around, and they also saw the marmosets.

Marcel hit Armando and Tipa on the heads and said, "What are you idiots waiting for, get some nets and started catching them. These monkeys will definitely make us some money!"

Tipa and Armando took two small nets that would be used to catch butterflies and they started swing them around and caught some birds that were helping them escape. Tipa grabbed a marmoset and he and Armando ran toward the cages to put them in, but Luiz ran out from underneath the table and growled at them angrily.

Armando and Tipa looked at him with fear and Tipa said, "Nice doggy."

Luiz yelled, "Drop the birds and monkey! And for the record, I'm not just scaring you, I can and will rip your throats up!"

Luiz ran forward and bit Armando's leg and knocked him over, causing him to drop the net and freed the birds. Armando tried to crawl away but Luiz wouldn't let go; Tipa grabbed Armando's arms and pulled on him. Luiz pulled of Armando's shoe but started to chase them while barking angrily.

Marcel turned to see them running toward him and yelled, "Where are you idiots going! They're just birds and monkeys."

They ran passed him and he turned around to watch them running away and Tipa yelled, "Run Marcel!"

Marcel said to himself, "Idiots."

Then Luiz ran behind Marcel and jumped in the air and bit his but. Marcel's angry expression turned to an expression of sudden pain as his eyes widened.

He looked to see Luiz hanging from his but and started to run while yelling, "Get it off! Get it off!"

Luiz was holding onto Marcel's but with his mouth and eventually slipped off but pulled off part of his pants. Luiz spit it out and saw Marcel running to Tipa and Armando, with a hole in his pants, revealing his boxers that had teddy bears on them. Luiz laughed and ran back to the fight while the three smugglers ran away from the airport and into the road. Nigel was standing on some cages near the truck and he saw what had happened and he was extremely angry, he looked through the swarm of birds and saw Blu surrounded by his family and friends while knocking out whoever came near him. Mauro was running on the ground while beating up a few smaller birds, then Ramon landed in front of him and was about to try and kill him.

Mauro said, "I'm not afraid of a flee bag like you! Bring it on!"

Ramon chuckled and leaned over him to attack him, but then Luiz suddenly stood behind Mauro and barked loudly like a vicious junkyard dog. Ramon's eyes widened in fear while his beak dropped open and he flew to Nigel while screaming.

Mauro turned around to Luiz and gave him a high-five and said, "Yo thanks dog!"

Luiz laughed and said, "Don't mention it!"

Nigel was angry as Pete and Zeus flew next to him; he flew into the truck and rolled out a few propane tanks. He turned the nozzle and released the gas, then rolled it to the ground, near where Blu and the others were. Mauro and Luiz were nearby and Blu and his friends and family were flying over the area, not a safe distance away. Nigel lit a match and through it high into the air to the point where it would land near the propane tank. Jewel saw it and saw that Blu was dangerously close to the tank.

She flew at Blu and yelled, "Blu, look out!"

She knocked him out of the way and the match landed and blew up the tank. A cloud of fire and smoke was formed and Blu, Jewel, Spix, Ruby, Carlos, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, Eva, their eighteen chicks, Mauro, and Luiz fell out of it in pain as they laid on the ground. The birds and marmosets around them were distracted and all the birds from the wasteland grabbed them and drove them to the ground. Blu, Spix, Ruby, and Carlos picked themselves off the ground with a few black spots from the explosion on them, and they looked to see Jewel lying on the ground unconscious. They flew to her and Blu grabbed her in his wings while the kids stood next to him.

Blu: "Jewel! Please open your eyes! Open your eyes! Please be okay! Come on Jewel you can't die! I need you! We need you!"

Jewel opened her eyes to the sound of her husband's voice. Blu, Spix, Carlos, and Ruby smiled and felt relieved. Blu kissed Jewel on the forehead.

Blu: "Are you okay?"

Jewel: "I think so, I can still fly."

Blu: "Thank you for saving me."

Jewel: "It was nothing, I'd do anything to save you; I'd do anything to save my family."

Jewel stood up but she felt pain from the explosion and Blu moved his wings like a person moving their open hands, meaning he wanted her not to move. Ruby, Carlos, and Spix hugged her while Blu turned around to see Nigel and his minions captured all of the other birds and that his friends were lying down in pain. Nigel and the others were standing in a straight line on boxes and tables in front of the truck and near the plane. Blu had a serious expression on his face, indicating that he was ready to end this.

Blu: "Kids, you stay here with your mother, I've got a bird to stop."

Blu flew onto a huge oil drum that was in the middle of the tarmac of the airport and Nigel saw him standing on it, ready to fight.

Nigel smiled evilly and said to one of the birds, "Get him."

The bird flew towards Blu and was ready to fight him; Blu closed his eyes and calmly thought of what he had to do. Then he opened his eyes and when the bird came to him, without making any sudden movements, he hit him with his wing and knocked him into an open oil drum that was ten feet away. Everyone watched the bird fly into the oil drum and with wide eyes and their beaks (and mouths) wide open. Luiz and Mauro were amazed at what they had just seen.

Nigel became angry and yelled, "Get him!"

Another bird flew toward Blu and when he came close, Blu jumped in the air and kicked the bird in the head then grabbed his neck when he was unconscious. Nigel sent another bird to attack him, but Blu threw the bird he just knocked out at the other one and he fell to the ground unconscious. Nigel sent to large birds that were his size to attack Blu, and when they came close, Blu grabbed them with his wings and slammed their heads together, knocking them out. Two more birds flew towards Blu, both from different directions, and when they came close he jumped into the air and made them fly head first into each other.

Nigel's eye twitched from anger and he yelled, "Kill him! Someone kill him already!"

Pete flew towards Blu with his flamingo neck sticking straight out, and Blu jumped into the air and landed on his head, causing Pete to roll behind him through the air like a wheel, then he hit the ground. Nigel then sent Ramon to attack Blu and Blu flew off the oil drum and hovered directly in front of it, when Ramon was close enough Blu quickly flew back on top of the oil drum and Ramon hit his body against it, then fell down into unconsciousness. Another bird flew towards Blu and he flew up and the bird missed him and it turned around and started to fly at him like a jet and Blu grabbed his neck and threw him at a propane tank on some crates near the plane where some of the birds were standing. He hit it and knocked it over, while the birds began to fly away, and when it landed it blew up and hurt them badly. Rafael, Eva, the kids, Nico, Pedro, Luiz, Mauro, and the good birds and marmosets cheered because Blu was now beating them.

Nigel was angry and he looked around to see that Blu through another bird at a propane tank to his right and it did the same thing and he angrily yelled, "No!"

He turned to see Blu knock out another bird and when he was done, he bent the feathers on the end of his wing and pointed at his eye then Nigel, meaning he was going to bring him down.

Nigel bent the feathers on his right wing and pointed to Zeus and yelled, "You, kill him!"

While Zeus flew at Blu, Blu noticed a propane tank between Nigel and the truck and he noticed an unlit match on the ground. When Zeus tried to grab Blu, he flew up and grabbed Zeus by the feet and flew toward Nigel and threw Zeus in Nigel's direction, but Nigel ducked and Zeus knocked over the propane tank to the ground next to the truck, but instead of blowing it up he opened the nozzle and released the gas. Nigel thought Blu had missed until he saw Blu light the match on the ground and fly towards him. Nigel looked down behind him to see the propane tank releasing gas.

He looked at Blu, who said, "Not cool man! Not cool!"

Blu threw the match in the air and it headed for the propane tank, Nigel tried to fly away but it blew up and he got caught in the explosion. The explosion also damaged the truck, as it was on fire and the fake chicken wings hung off unstably. Nigel was now lying on his belly on the ground and he had black ash on him and the feathers on his head were bent badly, similar to how he looked when he was electrocuted. Nigel looked up at the truck on fire with an expression that was angry, amazed, and puzzled.

Nigel knew that Blu was standing behind him and he angrily asked, "How did you do it?" Blu was confused and said, "How did I do what?" Nigel turned to him and said, "How did you get over it? I gave you horrible memories! I ruined your childhood! I killed your parents!" Blu calmly said, "I just let go." Nigel angrily said, "You're so weak! I never let anything go!" Blu took a small step forward and said, "You should care about it Nigel, you have to let go of that bad stuff from the past. It doesn't matter what happened, it matters who you are and who you choose to be." Nigel's eyes widened and he calmly said, "You're right!" He then continued, "Then, I choose… to kill you!"

Nigel flew towards Blu and tried to grab his neck but Blu dodged him and flew near the side of the truck. Nigel flew at him and grabbed his neck and held him against the side, under the badly made chicken wing, over the burning debris that was on the ground.

Nigel started to squeeze on Blu's neck and Blu became a little scared and Nigel said, "Any last words before you die?" Blu looked up and noticed the wing was about to fall onto them, and he said, "Yeah… This is for my parents."

Blu broke free and knocked Nigel against the side of the truck and flew away. Nigel was about to fly after Blu until he heard the sound of the chicken wing beginning to fall.

He looked up and said, "Uh oh!" When it fell toward him was frightened as he yelled, "I hate you!"

When he yelled this, the feathers on the back of his head shot up like they did when he nearly got killed by the plane propeller. Blu flew to Jewel, who was now feeling better, and the kids with a happy smile on his face.

Jewel: "I'm proud of you Blu; you learned to put the past behind you."

Blu smiled and hugged Spix, Ruby, and Carlos and he and Blu kissed on the beaks. All their friends gathered around them and so did all the birds and marmosets that helped them and they all cheered for Blu.

Suddenly they all saw the birds that helped Nigel, looking at them and their expressions changed to anger and Pedro said, "I suggest you buzzards fly back landfill you call a home!"

Everyone moved their heads forward and the birds from the wasteland flew away screaming.

Nico: "I say this calls for a party! Who wants to samba?"

Everyone cheered and Blu noticed that they were only there for an hour.

Blu: "It's still Carnival; I say we have a party at the parade!"

Pedro: "That's what I'm talking about!"

Mauro: "Hold on, I've got an idea!"

Mauro started whispering his idea to Luiz and the other marmosets.

**Author's Note: One may notice my reference to Kung Fu Panda 2; it may be hard to notice my reference to Mighty Joe Young, it's the part where Nigel asks if Blu remembers giving him his bald spot.**


	9. Under Pressure

Rio A Blue Bird's Past

Chapter 9 Under Pressure

Linda and Tulio were walking with the police through the streets of Rio when they caught sight of Marcel, Tipa, and Armando walking down the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

Linda pointed at them and said, "There they are!"

The police started to run after them and one yelled, "Stop! Smugglers!"

They turned around and saw them and then started to run but stopped when they made it to a tree. Mauro and the marmosets climbed out of the tree and attacked the three smugglers and Luiz ran to Marcel and bit him in the butt again.

Marcel, Tipa, and Armando were screaming in terror and pain and yelled, "Get these things off us!"

The police looked down with confusion as they thought it was weird and Linda and Tulio walked next to them with the same expressions. A marmoset climbed onto Armando's face and put lipstick on him; another one climbed into Tipa's shirt and wrote "Kick me" on his back in permanent marker. Another marmoset did the same thing with Armando, only he wrote "Kick me harder" he tore a hole in his shirt. Luiz ripped off Marcel's pants; Mauro took a cell phone and wallet from Marcel's pockets and then climbed onto his head and gave him a wet wily. The marmosets started tearing up their clothes and biting them and Mauro took a picture with a digital camera then everyone stopped and left them.

After the police took the smugglers away Mauro showed Luiz the picture he took and said, "This is so going on the internet!"

Luiz gave him a high five and said, "Let's go join the others."

Linda and Tulio were heading back to the parade when Fernando walked up to them wearing a blue macaw costume similar to Tulio's. Fernando looked similar to Spix or Ruby or Carlos. He had wings on his arms like Tulio's costume there was a part that would go over the chest like Tulio's.

Linda said, "Fernando where were you? And what are you wearing?"

Fernando answered, "I'm dressed up for Carnival. I brought your costumes."

He pulled out the costumes they wore when they had to ride in the parade when Blu and Jewel were kidnapped by Marcel, Tipa, and Armando.

Tulio took his and Linda said, "No thank you, I don't need to wear that again."

Fernando said, "Come on Linda, it's Carnival! Everyone's dressed like this!"

Linda saw Fernando's face and said, "Fine."

A few minutes later

Fernando was standing in the audience in his costume, waiting for Tulio and Linda to come. Tulio walked next to Fernando and soon Linda walked behind them.

Linda asked, "Did I miss anything."

Tulio turned around while saying, "No, nothing really, just a few…"

Tulio stopped talking when he saw how beautiful she looked in the costume and Linda said, "I look ridiculous don't I?"

Tulio did not answer as he had a sparkle in his eyes and Linda had the same expression on her face. Fireworks shot into the sky at the moment Tulio and Linda started to lean towards each other for a kiss; the blue macaw hat that Tulio was wearing had the same colored eyes as Blu and the eyes on Linda's hat were the same color as Jewel's. Fernando smiled as he watched this, but then the beaks of their hats hit each other and ruined the moment. Linda and Tulio chuckled nervously and turned back to watch the parade; suddenly Luiz ran onto a float passing them, wearing his golden shirt and tights and a fruit hat. He chased away the performers and the human driving the float; then the birds flew over head and dropped the marmosets onto it. Then some birds stood on the float while others flew over head while dancing. The float looked exactly the same as the float Linda rode on during her first Carnival. Blu, Jewel, Spix, Ruby, and Carlos stood on the bar that the performer holds on to that is on the flower platform. Spix, Carlos, and Ruby were happily standing between Blu and Jewel, who had their wings out like jazz hands. Nico and Pedro flew onto a platform that was three quarters of the flower one's height. Rafael, Eva, and their eighteen chicks flew onto a platform that was as high as Nico and Pedro's platform. Luiz and Mauro stood on two platforms that were half the height of the other two platforms and they were right next to each other. They all started singing and dancing on the float and some birds flew overhead while doing it and others did it standing on telephone wires. The humans couldn't understand what they were saying but their squawking matched the flow of words in the song harmoniously.

Ruby: "Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum"  
>Ruby, Spix, and Carlos: "Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum (ba ba)<br>Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum  
>Dum dum dum dum dum dum dum (ba ba)<br>Dum dum dum da  
>Dum dum da de (ba ba)<br>Da da dum de de  
>Da da dum de de (ba ba)<br>Dum dum dum da  
>Dum dum da de (ba ba)<br>Da da dum de de  
>Da da dum de de (ba ba)<br>Dum dum dum da  
>Dum dum da de (ba ba)<br>Da da dum de de  
>Da da dum de de (ba ba)<p>

On the next lines the birds and marmosets started tapping their feet on the float while the ones overhead were making colorful patterns.  
>All: "Pressure pushing down on me<br>Pressing down on you no man ask for  
>Under pressure<br>That tears a nation down  
>Splits a family in two<br>Puts people on streets  
>On the next lines Jewel happily looked at Blu and the kids.<br>Jewel and Chorus: "Um ba ba be  
>Um ba ba be<br>De day da  
>De day da<br>It's the terror of knowing  
>What the world is about<br>Watching some good friends"  
>Blu and Jewel: "Scream (Let me out)"<br>Jewel and Chorus: "(Pray tomorrow) Pray tomorrow  
>(Take me higher) Take me higher<br>(Pray tomorrow) Pray tomorrow  
>(Take me higher) Take me higher"<br>During the instrumental break Blu, Jewel, Spix, Ruby, and Carlos flew into the air and started doing flips and stuff throughout the next lyrics.  
>Jewel and Chorus: "Why<br>Oh, why  
>Tell me why (tell me why)<p>

(Tell me why)

(Tell me why)

(Tell me why)"

On the next lines Blu, Jewel, Spix, Ruby, and Carlos landed back on the bar of the flower platform and Rafael started to twirl Eva around with their eighteen kids dancing around them in a perfect circle; Mauro was also leading the marmosets in a dance where they would stop their feet on the ground and wave their hands to the beat.  
>Blu, Jewel, and Chorus: "Can't we give ourselves one more chance<br>Why can't we give ourselves one more chance  
>Why can't we give love give love give love give love (give love)<p>

(give love)

(give love)

(give love)

(give love)

(give love)

(give love)

(give love)

(give love)

(give love)

(give love)

(give love)

(give love)"

On the next lines Nico and Pedro started break dancing and Luiz started shaking his but around with Mauro riding on his back.  
>Blu, Jewel, and Chorus: "'Cause love's such an old fashioned word"<p>

On the next lines Spix, Ruby, and Carlos threw their wings into the air while tapping their bird feet on the bar. Linda, Tulio, and Fernando couldn't understand them but still thought it was catchy and Tulio showed Linda how to shake her tooshy.  
>Blu, Jewel, Spix, Ruby, Carlos, and chorus: "And love dares you to care for<br>The people on the edge of the night  
>And loves dares you to change our way of<br>Caring about ourselves  
>This is our last dance<br>(This is our last dance)  
>This is ourselves"<p>

When they finished the song the birds in the air and on telephone wires flew down behind the float and shot up in different directions like a fountain squirting water.

Everyone applauded very much and the birds and marmosets waved at them.

The next morning at the airport

Nigel survived and walked away from the truck that was on fire the night before. He looked around to see if the cost was clear, because even though he survived, the fire burnt off all of his feathers, including the ones on his head and face. He slowly walked on the tarmac but stopped when a flash of light occurred. He turned to see Mauro standing next to Luiz with a digital camera and they both pointed and laughed at Nigel.

Nigel tried to cover his chest with his wings but it was useless and Mauro said, "This is even better than our last picture of you!"

Mauro climbed onto Luiz's back and pointed at Nigel and said, "Hey dog, let's see if he tastes like chicken!"

Luiz growled and said, "Good idea!"

Luiz started chasing Nigel into the jungle while barking loudly. Nigel had to run because he couldn't fly without feathers."

While Nigel was running he said to himself, "I will get you pretty bird!"

**Author's note: That's the end. I'm hoping this chapter will inspire someone with a youtube account to post a music video of Rio with Under Pressure from Happy Feet 2. I know someone already did one with the original version and someone else did one with Bridge of Light.**


End file.
